<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I'm Caught In Fire by fragile_vampire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496015">When I'm Caught In Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragile_vampire/pseuds/fragile_vampire'>fragile_vampire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Girls Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Bar, Metaphors, Porn With Plot, Self-Doubt, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, everyone is 18+</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragile_vampire/pseuds/fragile_vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ty Lee’s heart leapt as Azula poured her lips over hers. Her saliva weeped into her mouth like warm, sticky lava, dripping through the cracks of a volcano, and pouring into the pristine lake between Ty Lee's receptive lips."</p><p>--</p><p>Azula takes Ty Lee to a lesbian bar and encounters a past near-fling. As they reconcile their history, Ty Lee gets caught between them, quite literally. F/F/F action ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/June (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee/June (Avatar), June/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another vignette set after <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403627/chapters/58868464">Losing Infinity</a> in the same universe, showing the next level of progress in their relationship. This is the smuttiest fic I've written for this pairing, so bring your sour cream because it's about to get spicy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>The Dragon's Altar</em> was a hole-in-the wall in Shu Jing, and Ty Lee's girlfriend took her there on the third half-moon of the year.</p><p>It was a lesbian bar, and Ty Lee wanted to meet more lesbians, if only to have more people to talk to and relate with about the details of her life which she couldn't share normally. The stiffly heteronormative populace of the Fire Nation capital that she interacted with most days as the princess' anamolous girlfriend would not even be able to compute the kinds of experiences she had.</p><p>Being gay in the Fire Nation wasn't easy. It was cold, quiet, and lonely.</p><p>Azula tugged her gently as they opened the door, which stood beneath a worn-out wooden hanging sign that read "T_e Drag__'s Alt_r" in faded black paint. Violet curtains hung behind the wood, and as they brushed through them, the sound of voices in the bar’s interior reached their ears.</p><p>They all were girls and women, chatting in high voices and low voices and medium voices in sentences that were familiar without context to Ty Lee, who had never stepped inside a lesbian bar before. As they wove through, she felt like she was offered a fantasy by the violet sheets. That fantasy was zero men. It was a perfect dream she'd dreamt, but never thought she'd see in reality.</p><p>"I’m a lucid dreamer," Ty Lee whispered, already tears in her eyes from disbelief. Azula pinched her lightly on the neck, and she appreciated the actualizing pain.</p><p>"We're gonna fit right in," she promised, as they chopped through the final violet veil.</p><p>The interior was carved into obsidian with every installment. Obsidian tables, obsidian stools, obsidian dividers, a whole obsidian counter littered with obsidian cups, and other each piece of cold black metal shimmered mildly with the light of the purple lanterns that lined the room at the ceiling-level - so much so that the dark slate of the rocks was subjugated by the bright purple, which shone a mystical aura unto them.</p><p>"Talk about atmosphere," Azula noted. Ty Lee was suddenly hit by a wave of intoxicating warmth. It was a windowless establishment, and at least fifty women within the room that was only a few dozen feet length-ways and wide. It was a greenhouse of purple, aglow with shimmers from the lanterns on cups of sparkly drinks sipped by women who were diverse in body-shape and color. Some were couples, while others sat in groups at tables, and some lone fliers leaned over their alcohol at the bar.</p><p>There were no chairs unseated, and hardly room at any table, and as Ty Lee looked around the midnight star-light furniture she caught sight of women looking back at her. No, not her -- they were looking at her girlfriend, whose hand she squeezed tightly. She sensed uncomfortable murmurs in the tables nearest them, and suddenly felt like the subject of gossip.</p><p>"My, Gods, this place is crowded." Azula’s voice was frustrated. Ty Lee could understand her annoyance. She had been building up this night for over a week, promising Ty Lee an exciting experience where they could get drunk in a public place and not have to worry about others judging their casual smooching or boys whistling at them. It had been hard enough to find a lesbian bar at all, but it seemed that it would be even harder to find space within one.</p><p>Ty Lee noticed an increasing number of women in the past-capacity tavern glancing at them antagonistically over the four-foot walls between tables and suddenly suspected that they were being judged or persecuted. "Honestly," declared the princess, "it's a straight fire hazard, this place." </p><p>"Says the pot to the kettle," came a loud, thick voice from the far side of the bar.</p><p>The voice belonged to one of the women who had been staring at them since they came in. Dark hair. Down to the waist. Eyeshadow thick. Mauve lipstick. On her arm was a red tattoo of a snake that encircled itself in a spiral.</p><p>"If it isn't-- June," replied Azula. "Shall we pick up where we left off?"</p><p>Ty Lee blinked. She wasn't more surprised that Azula knew the woman's name than the name itself -- <em>June</em>, of all things. She was so dark in her clothing choices, at least from the waist up which she could see. She was draped in dark rags buckled together with black leather belts whose metal hinges shone in the purple light. <em>June</em>.</p><p>The dark-haired woman cleared an area of the counter and slid over its obsidian surface. She rotated on her incredibly flat butt and kicked over her legs, showing off long drapes of vertically-sliced blue-jeans that fell around the ankles of large, high-laced boots. She marched over to the girls with silent swagger.</p><p>"You wanna arrest my ass?" she asked, her lips sipping the tense air as she stopped before Azula. Ty Lee's mind went numb. It seemed like her girlfriend was about to get in an altercation, and she didn’t care - her mind was occupied by how criminally hot this June woman was by her sheer sense of aesthetic. The fact that she was also at least <em>six-foot-one</em> by Ty Lee's eye was simply unfair. It made her indominably attractive, and although she wasn't even her <em>type</em>, <em>damn</em>, she couldn't deny that she <em>would</em>.</p><p>"I'll do something to your ass. It's sexy," Azula spat.</p><p>The two girls locked eyes with dead-serious ferocity. Ty Lee held on to her girl with a mix of fear and awe.</p><p>"I know it is."</p><p>Much to her surprise, June let out a snort, and then Azula did as well, and they snorted in placid laughter together. Ty Lee was lost as the tension between them evaporated; she couldn't get a read on what their history was.</p><p>"Wh-who is she?" she asked finally.</p><p>"June. She's a scoundrel," Azula informed her at last.</p><p>"Bounty hunter," she corrected. "I scammed her once."</p><p>"It was mutual," Azula dismissed. "I let her scam me."</p><p>"I despise that you tell people that."</p><p>"I despise you in general. You're a cheater."</p><p>"I'm no cheater; I'm an honest woman," June responded, her voice quick to overlap with Azula's. "I simply pour drinks four nights a week and comfort women with room for an extra pillow in their bed."</p><p>"It's not the honest part of you that saves you," Azula stated with a salty drawl in her voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June laughed, her voice becoming cute and surprisingly high. "Ha! So that's how it is." She moved her eyes to meet Ty Lee's, her smartly-split straight sects of hair carving out a sexy face of pallor. "Who's the girl?" she asked, her voice returning to its usual tenor. Ty Lee felt her stomach drop to her panties.</p><p>"My girlfriend, Ty Lee," Azula introduced.</p><p>June raised an eyebrow, which bent behind a sail of her black hair. "Hmm," she announced, "I've heard the rumors that the princess got herself a woman." Hey eyes narrowed upon her. "I don't believe them though."</p><p>"Why not?" Ty Lee felt her mouth say, surprised that she could even speak while looking up to such a woman.</p><p>"I can smell a virgin," she growled to her. “And you reek of inexperience.” Ty Lee’s heart fizzled with the appraisal. “Now you, Princess," continued June, moving her eyes back to Azula. "The look on your face hasn't changed. You're the same regressive girl I met three years ago. I don't believe that cowardly Princess Azula ever touched a girl."</p><p>Ty Lee felt Azula's palms heat and sweat within her own. "You take that back right now," she hissed.</p><p>June blinked and folded her ripe lips. "Maybe I'd consider it if you showed any sign of even touching your so-called girlfriend." Ty Lee looked over to her girlfriend, realizing how average her height was. She was dressed formally in maroon royal robes that hung from her shoulders gracefully, and she had gold needles in her dark hair to raise a fancy bun. The outfit was noticeably out-of-place in the casual atmosphere of the bar. She looked, in fact, like a princess.</p><p>"I <em>touch</em> her," she retorted, running her right arm up Ty Lee's back and then around her shoulder. June only laughed at the gesture, which was, as Ty Lee slowly began to realize, a categorically incorrect type of touch.</p><p>“If I wanted to see a school-girl play I wouldn’t be in a bar,” she cackled. She leaned into a hip and looked around the room thoughtfully. "I'll tell you a story," June began, "and you tell me if it sounds familiar. Gay communities are ravaged across the Fire Nation. Wherever they show themselves, the Fire Police show up and burn them to the ground. But they keep popping up anyway. You keep trimming the weed, because you can't pull the root. But what if you could pull the root?"</p><p>She leaned in over Azula, peering into her eyes. Peripheral tables had stopped talking to eavesdrop the tense exchange while the background murmur of voices continued in the background.</p><p>"The Fire Lord sets up his daughter with a fake girlfriend and sends her to a bar as an infiltrator. You make nice with us, but you’re not a lesbian. I know this from personal experience.” Azula’s eyes darted away uncomfortably. “So am I wrong, pig? Are you an infiltrator?”</p><p>Azula hands clenched on Ty Lee's shoulders defensively. "You will not judge me for the actions of my father. I am my own woman."</p><p>"Are you? All I see is a piece of meat dangling from a dog's mouth."</p><p>“Kch,” noised Azula in contempt. June continued her assault, her long-sleeved silky gloves grey on her arms as she gestured to the nearest table, which was empty now.</p><p>"Your presence discomforts my customers, and I've known women personally incarcerated in your name. Yet here you are, telling me you are your own woman. So what kind of woman are you, Princess Azula?"</p><p>Ty Lee was suddenly tumbling beneath Azula's firm hands. Her long fingers grappled her shoulder joints fiercely as she turned to face her. Ty Lee’s heart leapt as Azula poured her lips over hers. Her saliva weeped into her mouth like warm, sticky lava, dripping through the cracks of a volcano, and pouring into the pristine lake between Ty Lee's receptive lips.</p><p>Azula made her point. She removed her mouth from Ty Lee's, leaving two salavic stringy lines between their tongues and she looked up at June. "We're lesbians, are you satisfied?" she demanded lowly.</p><p>Ty Lee could see June's half-open mouth part in an amused smile. "You don't belong to that word," she rejected. Ty Lee's stomach went cold from the damnation. Her identity was not tightly woven to many words. She had been a painter, a warrior, an acrobat, a pescatarian, a dancer, and even dabbled in making salad dressing. She never stood by one identity for very long. But if there was one thing she could ever believe she was with complete certainty, it was a lesbian.</p><p>"Then tell me," spoke Azula, "how can we satisfy your arbitrary definition?"</p><p>June clicked her tongue thoughtfully, walking over to the vacated table.</p><p>"Our community has endured the fire of the oppressors. We are forged in the blazes of the inferno's unforgiving swelter," she spoke, running her knuckles along the top of the glazed obsidian table. Her plum lips erected themselves atop her pale face as she sorrowfully looked into it. "That's my definition. It's not arbitrary. You are not forged. You’re not the same."</p><p>"We're forged in our own way," Azula protested, her words fighting and fierce. "You don't know our history. You don't know what we've faced, and what we've done."</p><p>"And what <em>have</em> you done?" June returned. Her eyes drifted back to Ty Lee's, who once again felt herself become extremely horny from simply looking into their deep dark dawning. Her eye contact did not relent. She was analyzing every movement of her face. "Does she fuck you good?" she asked her at last.</p><p>Ty Lee hung precariously in Azula's hands. She couldn't hold herself back from honesty. She spilled the truth with a negative shake of her head.</p><p>Azula gave her a despondent look of equal parts betrayal and shame. All this time, they had been together - nearly a year - she hadn't been able to fuck her girlfriend to orgasm. It wasn't her fault; she was holding back, because she had to. She was afraid of what would happen if she gave her too much attention. She was afraid of her own sexuality. Ty Lee knew this. She knew she had to chi block Azula before making her orgasm. She knew her curse of firebending held her back from her sincerest lust. She knew this, and <em>yet</em> - that limit inhibited her. She wanted to be fucked properly and honestly, without the need to hold back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ty Lee gazed up at Azula with guilt in her gut. If she wasn't imagining it, she could see drool drip from June's mouth as she watched.</p><p>June smirked. "The pig doesn't fall far from the pig-pen."</p><p>Azula's face sharpened with resistance. She hated being reduced. In the months they had been dating, Ty Lee watched her evolve into an individual of her own. She was nearing nineteen, and developing a determined personhood. She was <em>not</em> the sum of her heritage.</p><p>But her eyes were dizzy and lost.</p><p>Ty Lee ran her hands around Azula’s abdomen. She knew she wanted to share the sex with her, not trade it back-and-forth. She wanted to climax together with her. She wanted to have love made to her and give it back.</p><p>Just when Ty Lee felt like she was the one disappointing the woman named June, June looked down at Azula and said, "you never were the kind of girl to appreciate what you had."</p><p>Azula took those words as fighting ones. She <em>needed</em> to prove her wrong. In an instant, her hands were all over Ty Lee’s clothes. She first grabbed her thigh, and then her stomach, and then set them firmly on her boobs. Ty Lee’s eyes closed involuntarily as she felt herself backing up, every part of her body squishing like play-dough under Azula's fingers, while her pussy screamed with excitement.</p><p>She only felt small "Mm" sounds escape her mouth. They beat softly beneath the sounds of Azula's raspy breathing as she squeezed her, pleased her, and subdued her every requisition. Then came the kisses. Onto her neck, then in-between her clavilves. Finally she moved them to the top of her breasts, which were slightly exposed by her low-cut blouse. Azula made it more exposed as she began to gnaw on her left tit affectionately, her breath swaying as she stroked the skin with her tongue.</p><p>Ty Lee's heart pounded. She was feeling so much, that it was not until she opened her eyes that she realized what she was <em>not</em> feeling.</p><p>She wasn’t feeling fear. Hardly anyone in the room was looking at them anymore. All the women were pretty focused on their own business, and of course they were - they had seen violent love-making between girls before. In a bar like this, such things were common-place. Girls pleasing girls was common. Not a fetish, for people to gawk at. Not a crime, to be done only where others could not see it. It was normal. They were normal.</p><p>In fact, the last person still looking at them was June, who watched with fond eyes behind her mascara.</p><p>She disappeared, and then a second later, Ty Lee felt something on the back of her leg. Then she felt her back-braided hair move to one side. June's arms came over her shoulders from behind and began to stroke them softly. "Good girls," she purred quietly. She leaned over Ty Lee's left side, and Azula's eyes shot up to look at her, saliva still attaching her mouth to the top of her left tit.</p><p>"She's pretty cute," June remarked. Ty Lee couldn't believe it. This woman thought <em>she</em> was <em>cute?</em></p><p>"Gods, I know," gasped Azula, her face flushed with the warmth of her tits. "She's fucking unbelievable."</p><p>"Keep sucking her," commanded June, and Azula was quick to obey, returning her worshipful lips to her tit, her ravenous face belying her enjoyment.  “Lick her too,” she continued, and Ty Lee immediately felt her supple breasts fold beneath her powerful tongue. Then came an unbuckling sound. June was wrapping a belt around the two of them. She rubbed the front of her pants against the top of her butt and both girls smashed into Ty Lee's body, their pointy breasts bearing into her pliable physique and competing to form it in the object of their own desires.</p><p>Azula’s hands ran up Ty Lee's shirt and pulled down her bra, letting her nipples free. They jiggled excitedly as Azula massaged them, tingling with stimulus - her left tit wet, and her right tit dry. June's long black hair fell forward and came between her tits as her left nipple popped out of the blouse. Azula's mouth immediately enclosed it, sucking on it hungrily.</p><p>"Is she always this noisy?" June asked casually, brushing aside her hair and dropping her belt to the floor. Azula nodded between sips of her tits. Ty Lee hadn't even noticed how loudly she was moaning, or frequently. She was hardly conscious of anything that wasn’t happening directly onto her body - her senses were flooded by the pleasure of being overstimulated by the two women.</p><p>June placed her hand on Ty Lee's thigh and started to stroke it in the rhythm of her grinding, while Azula threaded her arms past Ty Lee and around June.</p><p>"You didn't ask to touch my ass," she said.</p><p>"You didn't ask to touch hers," Azula responded.</p><p>"She likes having her ass used," June justified, and she was right - Ty Lee <em>was</em> enjoying it. "Hey Ty Lee," she asked, addressing her directly for the first time since they started, "can I touch your vagina?"</p><p>Her hand was only a few inches away. Ty Lee's mind was blank. She didn't remember the words necessary to agree, and her voice was swallowed by pathetic gasps for air. She grabbed June's hand in her own and began to stroke herself over her clothes with it in tacit consent.</p><p>June was an expert. She had a sense for the size of her pussy immediately, and started fingering it with confident accuracy. Her panties were wet in seconds.</p><p>”Watch and learn, Azula,” she teased as she nailed Ty Lee’s hymen with an onslaught of direct hits.

</p><p>Azula’s face burned with jealous hunger. She stood up straight and then on her tippy-toes to lean over Ty Lee's shoulder. Ty Lee heard a sloppy, wet kiss next to her left ear. Strands of Azula’s hair grazed her ear, while June’s mass of thick black hair folded over her naked shoulders and neck as they kissed noisily and slobbered drool onto her skin. A valve in her pussy turned suddenly, and a jot of juice shot out of it.</p><p>June lifted a hand that dripped with the cum that penetrated through Ty Lee's clothing. She and Azula began to escalate. Their arms moved off of Ty Lee and onto each other, and soon they were rubbing their bodies against each other while Ty Lee fell to the side, reeling back until she landed in a chair. She fixed her blouse frantically.</p><p>Azula collapsed under the taller woman, and nearly fell directly into Ty Lee's lap. Instead, she landed on the table, and June crawled over her to go down on her. They were only a couple feet off the ground - the walls around them were taller. Between that and June's mass of long hair, they had plenty of privacy.</p><p>Ty Lee missed being the center of attention, but Azula being the center of attention - well, that was the only thing that was better. She slid down to Azula's head and pulled the gold needles out of her hair, letting it fall unrulily over the side of the obsidian. Her face made desperate shapes. June was kneeling over her with her legs on either side, with one hand on her stomach and one hand down her pants.</p><p>"Fuck - Gods," Azula was babbling, her eyes going white.</p><p>"Your anguish is most quenching," June drooled with a smile, continuing to finger her inside her underwear.</p><p>Ty Lee ran her own fingers through Azula's fallen, messy hair, gazing fondly at her orgasmic face. She loved this wreck of a woman so fucking much.</p><p>She brought her lips down to her mouth and kissed her. Over and over again, she kissed her, taking a break during Azula's bouts of writhing side-to-side that came with her approaching orgasm. She would squirm, then cry, and then Ty Lee would find her lips again. Whenever Ty Lee was not kissing her it seemed she became distressed. Then when she kissed her, she was placated and tame. Ty Lee couldn't blame her - she was having her clit ravaged by a full-blown professional. Only her lips seemed to soothe her.</p><p>At last, Azula reached orgasm, and June pulled her hand out from her pants.</p><p>"Both your jizz at once," she purred, demonstrating a thick, white and sticky web dripping in threading between her index and middle fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ty Lee and Azula both sat with their legs awkwardly open for the rest of the night for comfort reasons. June came over with a bottle and three glasses and poured them some spicy wines to cap the night off.</p><p>"Hope you two learned a thing," she told them, sipping her own glass. "And Azula - come back if you ever wanna get scammed," she winked.</p><p>Ty Lee could only guess what that meant. Everything that just happened was a perfectly sensational dream. She felt free, and took a big sip of her wine. She would allow herself to get drunk in public for the first time ever.</p><p>"I didn't firebend," Azula announced, her face showing some confusion and shock. Ty Lee was looking at it in the reflective surface of the table. Never before had she been able to orgasm safely without first being chi blocked.</p><p>"You weren't scared," Ty Lee posited. Somehow, she thanked the tavern for it. It was built to survive the wrath of furious firebending. Perhaps the furniture had imparted some of its survivability to them.</p><p>"We're all scared most of the time," announced June, relaxing back in her chair and putting her leather boots on the table. She hung one arm off the side and poured her wine down her throat with the other. Her mauve lips put on a satisfied smile as she finished, and looked upon the girls. "Of course, everyone is safe here."</p><p>Ty Lee looked around the purple-shining room with wonder. She had no idea what she was missing all her life.</p><p>"But yeah, I gotta tell my boss I was finger-fucking customers on the clock," she continued, looking over at a clock behind the bar. "Yup, that was definitely over my usual break time."</p><p>"We'll leave you be then," said Azula. Ty Lee wasn’t ready to leave yet, but unfortunately, they both really needed a change of underwear.</p><p>"Goodnight babes." June kicked her legs over and stood up. "Oh, and Ty Lee - good job with this one."</p><p>Ty Lee nodded appreciatively.</p><p>"Hey, next time you guys come back, I know a girl you'd like to meet. I think it would be really fun."</p><p>"Who?" Azula asked. But June had already slipped back behind the counter, lacing her belt back around her jeans.</p><p>Ty Lee pinched Azula’s in the cheek playfully. "Thanks for the perfect night," she said.</p><p>"Yup," blushed Azula. "This is what I planned."</p><p>That night they left <em>The Dragon's Altar</em> warmer, louder, and prouder, and walked off beneath the shining half-moon, already beginning to count the days until they could return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor June, she was so frustrated by unawoken gay sixteen-year-old Azula not responding to her advances.</p><p>She finally gets some salvation, though, thanks to Ty Lee's success in breaking down Azula's walls.</p><p>Also Ty Lee is just, super overwhelmed the whole time, thinking June hates her or thinks she's boring/inexperienced, but actually she's obsessed with the girl who broke Azula. Meanwhile Azula is literally to repressed to show it but she had a long-time crush on June that she couldn't act on, and she just loses her mind at the first chance to touch her again and ends up getting messed up in a public bar.</p><p>They're both so chaotically repressed that this older woman is invites them to a foursome and they're both like "Oh... I suppose have no choice"</p><p>They have a long way to go still</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>